


Pool Related Activities

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dominant Lee, Facials, Gaara is his boss, Gayness ensues, Jiraiya would be proud, Lee is a pool boy, M/M, Masturbation, Pool Boy smut ask, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little thing i wrote for an ask on tumblr that i felt should be shared with the world.<br/>it's smut, not even going to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Related Activities

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Never attempt Anal fingering or Anal sex without proper lubrication as this can cause tearing of the muscles which are not only painful but easily prone to infection.  
> and remember the Cardinal Rules of Safe Anal Sex  
> 1) Lots of Lube  
> 2) Go Slow  
> 3) Communicate with each other
> 
> for further questions regarding Anal sex and other such subjects, please visit my favorite web comic on the subject. I will put a link down below:  
> http://www.ohjoysextoy.com/buttsex/

* * *

 Gaara looked over the top of his book casually from his spot in the kitchen, trying to remain discreet as he watched the pool boy from the window. The pool boy leaned over the edge of the pool while he scrubbed the side of it.

The man’s muscular back shined with sweat as the hot summer sun beat down on him, rippling with every movement. Gaara licked his lips absentmindedly as the man straightened, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. Heat pooled in Gaara’s gut as his eyes wandered hungrily down the well-toned body of Rock Lee.

Rock Lee had been the pool boy for about a month now, coming to the No Subaku home once a week to diligently clean out the filters, scrub the sides of the pool, check the PH balance and whatever else needed to be done. He was cheerful, friendly and a hard worker, pleasing Temari with his eagerness and diligent work ethic.

Gaara had first met the man by accident one day on his way back from his college classes. Lee had greeted him with a wide smile, introducing himself with a thumbs up. His round eyes were as warm as his smile with large bushy eyebrows that framed his face.

At first, Gaara thought nothing of the attraction that he felt around the man. With a body like that who wouldn’t feel some attraction? Gaara had accepted his sexuality long ago but Lee was the first man he could actually tolerate for more than one night.

Gradually, Gaara was looking forward to seeing the man once a week. Gaara started hanging out on the island bar in the house, watching Lee from the window as he worked. Lee would often strike up conversation when he came inside to fetch a water bottle promptly at three o’clock before he left for the day.

Lee would talk about his life, his father and martial arts training. Gaara would talk about the books he was reading and school, although not as animatedly as Lee would. Gaara found he actually enjoyed the conversations and the man who started them.

Gaara glanced towards the clock. It was almost four o’clock now, Lee had taken extra time today because he had been asked by Temari to scrub the pool deck so it would be clean for a party she was having that weekend, offering extra cash. Lee was happy to do it free of charge, although Gaara had already caught Temari slipping an extra fifty dollars into Lee’s open truck window.  

Lee looked up, as if sensing eyes on him and turned towards the window. He met Gaara’s eyes and smiled brightly at him. Gaara flushed and buried his nose back into his book, not reading as he waited for Lee to turn back to his work. A small chuckle filled the air and Gaara turned towards the entrance of the kitchen.

Temari was laughing at him as she walked past the counter. Her blue eyes glinting mischievously as she reached for her purse.

“So are you just going to ogle the man or will you actually ask him on a date like I told you to?” Temari simpered. Gaara sighed and rolled his eyes at his nosy sister. Just because he found a man attractive didn’t mean that Gaara was ready to date him.

“I am not going to just ask our pool boy out on a date, I’m pretty sure he is not interested in men.” Gaara said “And I do not “ogle” Lee.” He added as his eyes flicked back to Lee. The tall man was bent over to pick something up and Gaara felt his eyes drawn to certain…assets the man possessed.

Temari rolled her eyes at her little brother before grabbing her car keys that lay on the counter. She gestured to the refrigerator as she slipped on her sandals that lay by the door. She laid her hand on the handle, her grin wide.

“Just bring him a drink so he doesn’t dehydrate lover boy.” Temari teased “I’ll be back in a couple hours. Kankuro puts away more food than I can keep stocked in the fridge.” Temari closed the door with a gentle click and Gaara rose.

He opened the fridge, took out a water bottle and headed for the backyard. Lee looked up as the door opened and shut, smiling at Gaara as he approached.

“Hello Gaara, how are you today?” Lee called out jovially as he scrubbed at the pool deck, suds gathering beneath the broom he held. Gaara stiffly held out the water bottle.

“Temari said to offer you a drink. You’ll dehydrate with all this work in the hot sun.” Gaara stated awkwardly, trying not to meet Lee’s eyes. Lee furrowed his brow as he took the water.

“Thank you so much Gaara, it is very kind of you.” The man said as he downed the cool beverage in one gulp. Gaara blinked as Lee wiped his mouth, smiling at him again with that large grin.

“What kind of book do you have there?” Lee asked, pointing to the blue hard covered book in Gaara’s hand. The red head felt his cheeks heat. He had meant to put it down before walking out to Lee. Gaara raised the book slightly so Lee could see.

Lee blinked at the title and his face turned bright red.

The title read Icha Icha series and Gaara flushed as he looked towards his feet. The book series was well known for being porn put to paper, the worst type of romance novel one could read with this particular one being the only one to feature a same sex couple. Gaara had only agreed to read it because his friend Naruto’s grandfather, Jiraiya wrote the series.

“I-I…” Gaara stammered as his head turned a deeper shade of red. “I told my friend Naruto I would look at it since…” Lee’s eyes went wide as he shook his head.

“Oh, no I wasn’t judging you Gaara…I just didn’t um…” He stammered, his face growing redder as he dropped the broom, bringing his hands up. “Y-you just never um…are you um…”

Gaara raised a non-existent brow as he realized what Lee was trying to ask. It didn’t help his awkward embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head, not quiet meeting Lee’s eyes.

“I…prefer men if that’s what you’re asking,” Gaara stated, his eyes falling to the ground. “If that bothers you I can…” Lee’s eyes widened again and he started to look panicked.

“No Gaara…I didn’t mean…” Lee stammered as Gaara turned to leave, not really wanting to hear whatever excuse Lee had. He had heard them all before. It was then he slipped on a patch of soap on the ground.

Gaara briefly tried to prepare for the pain of impact when strong arms wrapped around him as Lee caught him. Lee fell backwards as he caught Gaara, sending the pair tumbling into the pool water.

* * *

 

Gaara grumbled as he dried his hair with a towel in his room. He hated swimming and he hated getting wet. To top it off, he had made a complete fool of himself in front of Lee. Gaara hoped that these clothes he borrowed from Kankuro’s room would fit Lee until his clothes were dry and then they could walk away without ever speaking of this again.

Gaara sighed as he walked towards the bathroom with the clothes, rain beating heavily on the windows now. At least the pool deck would be washed off now and Gaara was actually thankful for the Konoha rain for once.

He entered the room, forgetting to knock as he spoke.

“I found some of Kankuro’s old clothes. They should-.” Gaara started to say but stopped when his eyes locked on the sight before him.

Lee was completely naked, tan skin and muscles on full display. Gaara’s mouth went dry as the other man turned to him, cheeks turning red as he nervously looked to the ground. Gaara’s eyes wandered down the pool boy’s body, eyes drawn to the hardness between Lee’s legs.

Gaara felt his pants getting tight as he tried to look towards the floor, feeling warm.

“I-I’m sorry…I’ll just lay these…” he managed to say, placing the clothes on the counter and moving towards the door. A large hand stopped the door from opening and Gaara blinked. He looked up at Lee, surprised by how fast the man moved.

“I-I prefer men as well Gaara.” The pool boy said and Gaara found himself taken aback by the confession. Well this was an interesting development. He could feel heat radiating off of Lee’s body as Gaara turned around.

Lee’s arms rested on the wall on either side of Gaara, pinning him to the closed door. The dark, round eyes met his and Gaara felt heat pool in his gut as he tried not to stare at Lee’s defined abs. Lee smiled as he leaned down slightly, his warm breath tickling Gaara’s ear.

“May I kiss you Gaara?” the man whispered, making shivers travel up Gaara’s spine and sending heat to gather in his groin. The red head nodded and Lee wasted no time crashing his lips to Gaara’s.

Lee’s lips were soft and his hands rough as fingers tangled in Gaara’s blood red hair. Gaara murmured as Lee’s tongue licked along the seam of his mouth, requesting access. Gaara granted it as he ran his hands down Lee’s bare torso, feeling the rise and fall of muscles as Lee’s tongue explored his waiting mouth.

When air became a necessity, Lee pulled away. The pair stared at each other, breathless. Lee pressed his body closer to Gaara’s, smirking as he felt Gaara’s growing arousal against his leg. Gaara’s breath hitched as the man lowered himself, suckling his way down Gaara’s bare torso.

The pool boy stopped between Gaara’s legs, reaching up to unbutton the jeans Gaara had changed into. Gaara whimpered as his aching length was finally given some release from the unforgiving fabric. He looked down at Lee

Lee nuzzled the hardness of Gaara’s cock through his boxers, hot breath making the appendage twitch in anticipation. Lee looked up at Gaara with half-lidded eyes as he smiled up at the red head.

“Do you want me to help you with that Gaara?” Lee asked, his voice heavy with lust. Gaara’s breath hitched as rough hands traveled up his thighs. Gaara nodded, biting back a moan as Lee’s fingers hooked under the hem of his boxers.

Gaara felt a hint of pride swell in his chest as Lee’s eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. Gaara was very well endowed it seemed, making Lee shiver in anticipation as he placed a soft kiss on the head of Gaara’s cock.

Gaara murmured as Lee lightly sucked on the head of his length, rough and calloused hands stroking the base as the pool boy licked the slit. Gaara moaned as Lee’s tongue ran over the underside of the head, bracing himself on the door as Lee’s other hand gently stroked his balls.

“L-Lee.” Gaara managed to say as heat coiled in his gut, where did the pool boy learn to use his mouth like this? Gaara’s hips began to move on their own accord as Gaara threaded his hands through Lee’s hair.

Lee’s hand ceased it’s teasing of his balls. The man chuckled as he ran a rough thumb over the head of Gaara’s throbbing length. Gaara bit his lip to stave off another moan.

“That’s how my name should sound.” Lee said breathily as he wet his fingers with saliva. Lee nibbled up the length, smirking as his gingerly prodded Gaara’s entrance.

Gaara gasped in pleasure as a single digit pressed slowly against him, teasing his entrance as Lee wrapped his lips around the head of his cock. Lee’s tongue pressed his tongue against the underside of the head and a jot of pleasure tore through Gaara’s body.

“Ah…Lee!” Gaara whined as he felt Lee’s finger enter him. Lee looked up at him, eyes smoldering as he wrapped his other hand around Gaara’s thigh. Lee nuzzled the flesh one more time, the sight making Gaara’s breath hitch. Lee smiled softly up at Gaara as he positioned his mouth over the head.

Gaara’s hands tangled in Lee’s hair as the man bobbed his head forward. Lee took Gaara to the hilt, pulling back for a mere moment before taking Gaara again. Gaara didn’t bother to hold back his moans as Lee pressed another finger into him.

Heat curled in Gaara’s lower back as Lee’s motions sped up, taking Gaara’s cock deep into the hot cavern. Gaara was a mess of pleasure as Lee’s fingers pumped in and out of him, brushing his prostate and making the red head see stars.

“God…Lee, please don’t stop!” Gaara cried out, panting as he felt his end curling in his gut. Lee’s hand left Gaara’s leg, moving down to stroke his own dripping cock. Lee moaned as he stroked himself, sending vibrations up Gaara’s shaft as he picked up speed.

Gaara’s orgasm caught him by surprise, ripping through him as he screamed Lee’s name. Lee pulled away as Gaara came, letting the red head’s hot seed cover his face. Gaara sunk to the floor in exhaustion as Lee sat back onto the floor, hand still moving over his own length.

Gaara breathed heavily as he watched Lee finish himself. His softened cock still managing to twitch slightly as Lee panted, cheeks flushed red and face covered in Gaara’s cum. Lee’s eyes never left his as he came with a soft murmur of Gaara’s name.

They were quiet for a moment, breathing heavily. Gaara reached for the towel that hung off the counter, handing it to Lee slowly.

“As good as you look covered in my cum, you should probably wipe your face.” Gaara said, flushing slightly at his own words. Lee grinned at him, taking the towel and moving to sit next to Gaara.

The round eyed man wiped his face and leaned his head against the door, eyes never leaving Gaara’s face. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat as the weight of what had just happened finally set into his mind. Awkwardness hung heavily in the air as Lee cleared his throat nervously.

“Sooo.” Lee said, cheeks turning red as he ran his hand through his hair. “Do you maybe want to get lunch with me sometime?” Gaara looked up at the man for a moment, chuckling slightly.

“I thought the date usually comes before the blow job in the bathroom?” Gaara teased, making Lee laugh. Gaara decided he liked making Lee laugh like that.

“Traditionally speaking, yes.” Lee replied, “But I get the feeling you are anything but traditional.” Gaara smirked slightly. Lee wasn’t too far off with that idea. The red head thought for a moment, weighing his options.

“Lunch sounds great,” Gaara conceded. Lee grinned widely and Gaara decided that he had made the right choice.

* * *

 


End file.
